mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Timeline of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
The following is a timeline of the events occurring in the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. = Circa 8,000 B.C. = * Kars creates the stone masks then kills almost every member of his vampire clan. = 1827 = * Dario Brando is born. = 1838 = * Will A. Zeppeli is born. = 1863 = * Robert E. O. Speedwagon is born. * Tonpetty takes in Zeppeli as his apprentice. After some training, Tonpetty tells Zeppeli that he will die a horrible death if he continues the Ripple training. Zeppeli accepts this. = 1866 (Alternate Timeline) = * Gyro Zeppeli is born. = 1867 = * Dio Brando is born. = 1868 = * Jonathan Joestar is born. * Erina Pendleton is born. = 1871 (Alternate Timeline) = * Johnny Joestar is born. = 1873 = * George Joestar buys a dog, named Danny, for Jonathan but they don't get along at first. Danny saves Jonathan from drowning in a river and they become friends. = 1880 = * The first 5 chapters of Phantom Blood take place. * Dario Brando dies. = 1887-1889 = * The remainder of Phantom Blood takes place. * Death of George Joestar I * Dio rejects his humanity and becomes a vampire using the Stone Mask. * Lisa Lisa is born. * Death of Will A. Zeppeli * Death of Dire * Dio Brando's original body is destroyed. * Death of Jonathan Joestar * Dio steals Jonathan Joestar's body and falls into a 100 year slumber at the bottom of the ocean. = 1890 = * George Joestar II is born. = 1891 (Alternate Timeline) = * Steel Ball Run takes place. = 1918 = * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is born. = 1920 = * Joseph Joestar is born. = 1938-1939 = * Battle Tendency takes place. * Death of Straizo * Death of Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Death of Esidisi * Death of Wamuu * Kars is sent into Outer Space = 1943 = * Death of Rudol von Stroheim = 1944 = * Holly Joestar is born. = 1952 = * Death of Robert E. O. Speedwagon = 1965 = * Jean Pierre Polnareff is born. = 1966 = * Yoshikage Kira is born. = 1967 = * Diavolo is born. = 1970 = * Noriaki Kakyoin is born. * Jotaro Kujo is born. = 1972 = * Enrico Pucci is born. * Weather Report is born. = 1979 = * Rohan Kishibe is born. = 1981 = * Blono Buccellati is born. * Leone Abbacchio is born. = 1983 = * Josuke Higashikata is born. * Koichi Hirose is born. * Okuyasu Nijimura is born. * Guido Mista is born. = 1984 = * Narancia Ghirga is born. = 1985 = * Pannacotta Fugo is born. * Dio awakens from his sleep at the bottom of the ocean. = 1986 = * Giorno Giovana is born. * Trish Una is born. =1987= * Donatello Versus is born * Dio meets Enrico Pucci. = 1988 = * Narciso Anasui is born. * Rykiel is born * Ungaro is born = 1989 = * Stardust Crusaders takes place. * F.F. (Foo Fighters) is born. * Death of Noriaki Kakyoin * Death of Mohammed Abdul * Death of Iggy * Temporary death of Joseph Joestar * Death of Dio Brando = 1991 = * Hermes Costello is born. = 1993 = * Jolyne Kujo is born. = 1999 = * Diamond is Unbreakable takes place. * Death of Keicho Nijimura * Death of Shigekiyo Yangu * Death of Aya Tsuji * Death of Yoshikage Kira = 2000 = * Emporio Alnino is born. = 2001 = * Golden Wind takes place. * Death of Leone Abbacchio * Death of Narancia Ghirga * Death of Blono Buccellati * Jean Pierre Polnareff's original body is destroyed. * Defeat of Diavolo = 2011-2012 = * Stone Ocean takes place. * Death of F.F. (Foo Fighters) * Death of Weather Report * Death of Narciso Anasui * Death of Hermes Costello * Death of Jotaro Kujo * Death of Jolyne Kujo * Jump to alternate timeline * Death of Enrico Pucci Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure